Stuck in a Sword
by Sanguine-tenshi
Summary: One morning Naru finds a sword in front of her door. What if this sword wasn't exactly normal? What if there is someone sealed inside it? And what would happen if this person decides to tech Naru his ways? A new story that is what happens. this literally hit me in the head, M rated because I want it to be, femNaru, Law like Naru but not entirely, LawxfemNaru
1. The future changes

**Here we ****go again. I wrote another one. All I can say is enjoy.**

**I do not own Naruto or One Piece.**

* * *

Chapter one – The future changes

Naru looked from the Hokage tower to the village. In the village square every single villager was standing just so they could witness this wonderful ceremony. It was the most important day for Naru. The day she always dreamed of. The day she fantasized about since she was just a little kid. Today was the day she became the Hokage. She looked from the crowd to the Hokage. The old man smiled at her a smile you can only get from a grandfather.

It made her happy and she couldn't help but smile warmly at the old man. There were so many people that didn't believe she could get this far. There were so many people that told her to just give up on her dream. So many told her she wasn't worth it. All of those people were standing down at the square now. They came to see Naru Uzumaki, the village pariah, the village's Prank Queen, the village troublemaker become the most respected person in the village. To become the strongest person in the village.

Weather they were there just to see it with their own eyes or to make sure this was not one of her pranks, a master one at that, she didn't really care. What she cared about was showing her precious people and those who believed in her that yes she did make it. She did make her dream a reality. All the ninja from her generation were standing in the crowd too. Some were jealous of her, some were happy for her, some didn't really care and were there because of formality and some were cheering on for her the same way they did from the start. She took a deep breath and nodded to the old man.

The third Hokage nodded back a small smile on his lips. He walked past her to the balcony so he can give the crowd a speech the same way his two senseis did for him. On the way there he put a hand on her shoulder and gave it a reassuring squeeze making the girl give him a thankful smile. He walked to the railing overlooking the village square. The crowd exploded in cheers the moment their eyes fell on their beloved Hokage. After a moment of cheering the old man raised his hand to silence the crowd so he can give his speech. The crowd fell into silence. He coughed to clear his throat before he started.

"As you all know we are here to see our Naru become the fifth Hokage." he started.

"Now I know that many of you are surprised by this, but I do believe no one is more surprised than me. I remember the little girl she used to be. She never really acted like a girl but was more on the tomboyish side. Instead of painting her nails she painted our homes orange. Instead of brushing her hair until it was like silk she would break into your house and put itching powder in all your underwear. Instead of giggling and chatting with her friends while flirting with guys she would beat up guys just for looking at her the wrong way and use profanity that no child should know. And every time someone tried to make her act like a girl she would pull down her eyelid and stick her tongue out. I still remember the time I tried to make her wear a dress and she flipped me off." said the Hokage, you could hear the laughter in his voice.

Some people in the crowd were smiling while others were openly laughing. One of Naru's classmates even fell down from his sitting position from laughing too hard. Naru herself was shaking her fist angrily at the old man while her left eyebrow twitched.

"But as we all know she grew up. She grew into a beautiful woman and an excellent ninja. I can't imagine anyone who would do this job better than her." said the Hokage getting a few cheers and a few approving nods in return.

"That is why I am both happy and proud to name our Naru the next Hokage." he said as he motioned for her to come.

She walked towards the Hokage and was greeted with cheers when she appeared in the crowd's line of sight. She smiled down at the crow giving them a small wave. She got a few woos from the younger guys in the crowd making her cheeks get a light pink hue. The Hokage played his part of an overprotective grandfather well when he glared in the general direction from which the woos came from. He then turned towards the blonde girl making the girl turn towards him. He took off his Hokage hat and held it between them.

"Naru do you swear on this hat that you will do everything in your power to protect the Hidden Leaf?" asked the Hokage.

"I swear." said Naru as she put her hand on top of the hat.

"In that case I have no other choice but to declare you the fifth Hokage Naru." said the third Hokage as he put the hat on top of the girl's head.

A single tear slipped down her face as she smiled warmly at the third Hokage. The old man wiped the tear away as he smiled back at her. She then turned towards the crowd and smiled at them getting loud cheers in return. Both she and the old man waved at the crowd before they went back inside the tower. Once inside the tower the old man hugged Naru which she happily returned.

"Congratulations Naru!" he said as they separated.

"I believe you will make an excellent Hokage." he said before he gave her a small bow out of respect.

She smiled and bowed back. They strengthened up before they hugged one more time this time Naru squeezed the old man a bit too hard but he didn't mind. Instead he just laughed it off. After they separated the old man went for the exit of the tower while Naru herself went towards the Hokage's office, her office. She opened the door to see the empty office.

She walked towards the desk stopping shortly to look and smile at the pictures of the previous Hokages. Soon her picture will be hanging off that wall. She walked in front of the desk. She slowly ran her fingertips over the surface of the desk feeling every bump of the wood. She smiled. She has been waiting so long for this day and it finally came. True she will have to deal with the paperwork now but it was well worth it.

"Congratulations." she heard someone say from behind her.

She wiped around a kunai already in hand. Her eyes fell on a figure leaning next to the door, his arms crossed over his chest. She lowered the kunai. She knew him and she knew he wasn't here to harm her.

"Thank you! I worked hard for it." she said while smiling at the person.

She could see him smirk as he slowly detached himself from the wall and walked towards her.

"I know you have dobe." he said with that sexy smirk of his.

"You can't call me that anymore teme." she said glaring slightly at him.

They stared at each other for a moment until Naru stopped glaring.

"Was there any other reason you came here, Sasuke?" she asked with a tilt of her head.

He walked towards her until their faces were only few inches apart.

"As a matter of fact I did….Naru." he said in a husky voice.

"Naru, we have been friends for a long time and at some point I started wishing we were more than that." he said in the same husky tone making the blood rush to her cheeks.

He slowly leaned down towards her while closing his eyes. She stared at him for just a moment before she too closed her eyes and started leaning towards him. Their lips were an inch apart and she could feel his warm breath on her lips. Now they were half an inch apart and were about to-

BEEP!

Her eyes snapped open.

"What the-"

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

Naru poked her head from underneath the sheets to glare at her alarm. The damn piece of technology just refused to shut up. Until she smashed it into pieces with her fist that is.

"Damn! That is the tenth one this month." she grumbled.

"And it is only the thirteenth!" she yelled as she slammed her head back in her pillow.

She lay there for a few moments not moving. She sighed, rolled on her back and literally kicked the sheets off of her and onto the floor. She then stood up and stretched her arms high above her head. She yawned as she scratched her left butt cheek.

"Stupid Sun, can't wait a few hours." she grumbled as she rubbed at her eyes to get the sleepiness out.

"I wasn't done with yesterday ya know!" she yelled while looking at the only window in the room.

"Let's get today over with." she mumble as she walked towards the bathroom.

"And it was such a good dream too…" she mumbled still half asleep.

She stood in front of the mirror and stared at her reflection for a bit. Her long hair that was usually straight was messed up from all the rolling she did in the bed. She looked like she had a damn poodle on her head. She glared at the reflection of her hair in the mirror before she grabbed the brush and started getting her hair in its usual state. Few moments later her hair was straight and neat now reaching to her mid back instead of looking like an afro. She nodded at her reflection before getting out of her sleeping T-shirt and shorts and stepping in the shower.

"I was named the Hokage by old man." she grumbled as she turned the water on.

"Everyone was cheering on for me." she continued to grumble as she took the soap and started washing her body.

"I even entered the _empty _Hokage office, _my _office." she grumbled as she washed her hair.

"And then there was Sasuke. He confessed his feelings for me and then we were about to…" she said but then stopped in mid-sentence as her hands too stood to a halt.

"Wait a minute…" she said.

"I was about to kiss Sasuke…." she said, her face blank.

"Ewwwww!" she yelled once that statement hit home.

"I am scrubbing one more time for good measure." she said while taking more soap.

"Me kissing Sasuke that is just gross." she said while stepping out of the shower and warping a towel around herself.

She went back to her room and put some clothes on. An orange T-shirt and blue shorts would be enough. It was really hot in Konoha, well, all the time. She then walked back to the bathroom all the while drying her hair with a towel. She stood in front of the mirror before she threw the towel in one corner of the bathroom. She huffed at her reflection before she grabbed a toothbrush put some toothpaste and started brushing. Then she stopped in the middle when another realization hit her.

"Wait just a fucking second! I wasn't trying to kiss Sasuke! He was trying to kiss me! That bastard!" she half yelled, all the while forgetting one simple detail, she was going to kiss him back.

"Oh he is going to get it when I see him at the academy today." she grumbled angrily before she started brushing her teethe again.

She spit all the foam out and put the brush back in place. She then took a rubber band and tied her hair into a high ponytail. She looked at herself in the mirror. She had a heart-shaped face. High cheekbones, round sky blue eyes, thin eyebrows, long straight blonde hair that was now in a ponytail and then there were those whisker-like marks on her cheeks. She had three on each cheek. She was on the short side which always annoyed her. Hey, being called shorty all the time was annoying. They could at least try to be creative from time to time. But at least she had long slender legs that most girls would kill for. And let's not forget the flat stomach. She took a moment longer to look at her chest. It looked like she was making her way towards a B already. Kami damn it and puberty wasn't supposed to hit her for another two years. She was eight for Kami's sake.

She pouted at her chest before she exited the bathroom and went for the fridge to get something for breakfast. Going to the academy on an empty stomach isn't fun ya know. She opened the fridge and stared at all the ramen cups before sighting and taking one at random. She heated some water and then poured the hot liquid over the noodles. She ate in silence while glaring at the clock on the opposite wall.

"Why does the academy have to start so early in the morning." she grumbled after she finished her ramen.

She took the cup in her hand as she turned to the garbage can. She took aim, threw the cup and….score!

"That is 10:13 for me." she said as she stuck her tongue at the garbage can.

She put the spoon in the sink and looked at the clock.

"Half an hour. Ah what the Hell, I might as well go I don't have anything better to do anyway." she said annoyed as she went for the door.

She put her blue ninja sandals on before opening the door. She exited the apartment and fell on her face. She rolled on her back and sat up glaring at the thing that tripped her. She blinked once she realized what it was. It was a sword, a nodachi to be more precise. What? She had a small obsession with swords…..and sharp and pointy objects in general…..and shiny things and swords were all of the above. She examined the sword a bit closer. It was longer than she was tall. Damn it now even the sword is mocking her. It had an oblong-shaped hand-guard coated with short white fur. It was sheathed in a black scabbard decorated by white crosses that went from the opening to the bottom with a small piece of red rope tied near its opening. All in all it looked cool as duck.

Then she noticed the other thing that was in front of her door. Next to the nodachi was a hat that that vaguely resembled a baseball cap. It was made out of white fur with black spots along the bottom of it. Okay so swords weren't her only obsession, anything fluffy was her second obsession. Oh come on, which girl wasn't obsessed with fluffiness at some point in her life? She took the hat and ran her fingers through the short fur. It was so soft. She then looked back at the nodachi.

She put the hat on her head, but unfortunately her ponytail was in the way so she had to lower it a bit so it wasn't. She then took the sword in her hands and ran her hand along the scabbard. She then realized the sword probably belongs to someone. She looked left and right but saw no one. She even looked at the celling for ninja but saw none. She frowned. Who the Hell leaves a sword just lying around? Oh well who finds keepers. She looked back at the sword. She felt as if it was calling out to her. As if she were in a trance she reached for the handle and slowly pulled the sword out half way. She settled the end on the ground while she ran her fingers along the blade admiring it.

Suddenly something crashed out side and she snapped out of her trance. She realized she had to get to the academy on time today. No way in Hell was she staying in detention and God knows how long passed since she exited the apartment. She quickly sheathed the sword back in the scabbard. She stood up and decided to put the sword next to the door in her apartment. If someone was careless enough to just leave it lying around they weren't going to miss it. She quickly closed the door and then ran down the stairs.

"Oh Kami, please don't let me be late!" she yelled as she ran down the stairs.

In all her rush she never noticed the sword vibrate as if…it were laughing.

* * *

**And cut.**

**So anyway it just an idea that literally hit me in the head. Oh come on it could be interesting. And seriously if you haven't guessed whose sword and hat that were there is something wrong with you. And yes, this is my first femNaruto story. As for her name I prefer Naru over Naruko. Don't know why I just do. Anyway what do you think about it? If you have any questions ask away and I might just answer them.**

**Chao~**


	2. About time

**Ello****. ****Welcome to the second chapter of Stuck in a sword. I don't have much to say so let's get to it.**

**I don't own Naruto or One Piece, but I do own Law's hat.**

**Law: **_Give me my hat back. *takes hat*_

**Author: **_Hey give me the hat. Gimmi, gimmi, gimmi. *tries to take hat but is too short* Why must you be so mean? GIMMI!_

**Law: **_No. No, no, no. It is fun. And no._

Chapter two – About time

* * *

For a very long time Law has been stuck in his sword. He has been suck in it for so long he lost track of time a long time ago. Guess he pissed off the wrong person this time. Ah well not like there was no way of getting him out. He just needed the right person. Most of the time he spent in the sword was spent sleeping. It isn't like he had anything better to do anyway. As he learned without the right wielder his world was just a black abyss. There was nothing there but him.

Once he found the right wielder he could start creating his world with the help of the wielder. Now he may be in an endless abyss but that didn't mean he couldn't feel what was happening to the sword. He felt it when he was carried. He felt when someone was holding the hilt. When someone would take him out of the scabbard and try to wield him. He had to laugh at few attempts. Especially when they ended in curses.

At some point he earned the title of a cursed blade because all of his wielders died. Well it is not like they would be able to achieve immortality or something. Seriously sometimes people could be so stupid it wasn't even funny. Okay it was still funny. Anyway with being rumored of being a cursed blade the number of people trying to wield him was drastically decreased. This in turn meant that the chances of him finding the right wielder any time soon were decreased too. There were a few more people who tried to wield him but failed before someone decided to make him a wall decoration.

Can you believe it?! A Kami damned wall decoration. He wasn't some fancy painting. He was a sword for the love of Kami. He figured years passed since he was placed on the wall before he was removed from the wall. He wasn't sure what was happening exactly. He felt something fluffy against his hilt. His hat. Who knew they would actually keep that thing. Not like he was complaining or anything. He felt himself being carried away as few words caught his attention.

"I am going to give the demon this damn sword. Hopefully it will do its job properly and kill the demon in the spawn of only few days. If we are unlucky it will take a week." said the man finishing with a loud laughter.

Law had no way of knowing whether the man was talking to someone or to himself because he could fell and hear only the things that were directly in touch with either his blade or the scabbard. Not like he care anyway. The man kept him on the wall for years as decoration he wished him a slow and painful death with no one to cry for him. But the man's words did catch his attention. He was going to give him to some demon in hopes of the curse finishing the demon off.

After a short walk he felt the man lay him down on the ground and then nothing. No one touched him, no one walked past him. He lay there bored for hours until he felt the air change and flow in the same way when someone opened the door. A foot got stuck on him. There was a girly shriek and then a thump. He had to laugh. He felt who ever fell over him take the hat. And then there was a hand on his hilt. It was weird and very intriguing. It was unlike any other time anyone else touched him. He felt some kind of connection right away.

He immediately extended his senses to take a look at whoever was holding him. It was a girl, an eight year old at that. So either the wrong person found him or there was something seriously wrong with his previous…_owner_. He felt the girl grasp the hilt and slowly pull him out of the scabbard. She settled the end of the scabbard back on the floor and then ran her fingers along the blade. This was weird. Usually no matter who and how lightly they ran their fingers along the blade they would cut themselves. One idiot even cut his own finger off. But this girl…..she ran her fingers along the blade yet nothing. She wasn't super careful. Her touch wasn't even that light.

He felt something form between them. Some kind of connection. All of a sudden he could see her better. She was pretty short for her age. Long blonde hair held back in a low ponytail. Heart shaped face. Round blue eyes. Something that looked like whiskers on her cheeks. Birth marks maybe? Long slender legs. B-cups, what was this kid eating? And was that his hat on her head? Now that made his eyebrow twitch slightly, but unfortunately he couldn't do anything about it.

There was a crash and he felt the girl snap her head up. Panic was evident on her face, but that isn't how Law knew she was panicking. For some reason he could feel her emotions, they were faint but there none the less. Interesting it would seem he could hear everything she did too. He wondered if it was the same for other senses too. Ah he will find out soon enough. He felt her stand up and put him against the wall and close the door. He felt her run. Curious, it would appear she didn't need to be in direct contact with him for him to be able to sense the same things she did.

"Oh Kami, please don't let me be late!" he heard her yell as she ran down the stairs.

He couldn't help it. He just had to laugh at her behavior. She reminded him a bit of Luffy for some reason. A smarter and female Luffy to be exact.

Meanwhile Naru was running as fast as her legs were willing to go. Which was pretty fast for an eight year old, but in her eyes it wasn't fast enough. She ran to the main street. There she took a left turn. She had to doge a few people in the process apologizing all the while. She jumped over an old man who was bending down to pick up a button of all things. Then she had to skid under a fruit cart. When she was back on her feet she ran to the next right turn. She ran straight two times and then had to take another left turn before the academy came into view. She skidded slightly while turning right towards the entrance of the academy.

"Aaaand….I made it!" she yelled when she saw few kids were still in the yard of the academy.

She looked at the clock that was on the outside wall of the academy and saw she had five more minutes to get to her classroom. She slumped slightly as she let out a sigh of relief. She straightened up and dusted herself off. She then walked to her classroom. Most of her classmates were already there. She saw Shikamaru sleeping while Choji was munching on his chips next to the Nara. Kiba was boosting to a group of girls who weren't really paying attention to him. Hinata was sitting in the far corner of the classroom. Poor girl was trying to shrink in her coat but was failing badly. The coat just wasn't big enough. A seat away from her sat Shino. The Aburame was just sitting there watching everyone in the class interact. And then there was Sasuke. The Uchiha boy was standing next to the teacher's desk chatting with a few other boys.

Sasuke was the only person she wished to avoid today at any cost. She didn't like him on normal days but today, after that dream. No way in Hell was she going anywhere near him. She tried to go the only other way towards her seat but something even worse was blocking that way. Sasuke fangirls. They were squealing and chatting about Sasuke all the while stealing glances at the boy which resulted in even more squeals. So it was either a pack of fangirls or duck-butt.

Hm should she do Eeny, meeny, miny, moe to decide? Maybe she would have more luck at attaching herself to the wall like a gecko and then walking towards her seat between Hinata and Shino. She looked at the wall, then back at the fangirls, then to Sasuke, back to the wall. She was really tempted to try and climb it. Eeny, meeny, miny, moe it is.

"Eeny, meeny, miny, moe," she said as she pointed to the fangirls, then Sasuke, fangirls again, Sasuke again.

"Catch a tiger by the toe." she said as her finger stopped at the fangirls.

"If he hollers, let him go," this time it was Sasuke.

"Eeny, meeny, miny, moe." Sasuke it is, but the wall is still an option.

She sighed before she straightened up and walked towards the group of boys. She was about to pass them by without them noticing when…

"Naru." said Sasuke when he saw her.

'_Damn it….'_ she thought making one doctor chuckle in amusement.

"Oh hey Sasuke! I was trying to avoid you ya know. You kind of ruined it." she said with a small smile while looking at him.

"Why were you trying to avoid me dobe?" asked Sasuke.

"Do you want all the reasons or just one?" she asked back with a tilt of her head, the smile never leaving her face.

Sasuke glared at her slightly, but let it drop soon.

"Never mind. Nice hat by the way." he said.

'_Hat? What hat? I don't have a…..oh yeah I found one this morning.' _thought Naru unknowingly making Law grumble.

"Thanks! I like your new shirt by the way." she said as she turned to leave.

"I was being sarcastic dobe." he told her.

"So was I." she told him back not turning around, the smile never left her face.

"What is up with her?" wondered Sasuke under his breath.

Sasuke and Naru were never best of friends, but had a small friendly rival thing going on. He appreciated the little bit of normality he got from her. She was the only girl that treated his somewhat normally, besides the ones he was related to. The others were al fangirls and they creped him out. Well there was Hinata but she was kind of too shy to talk to anyone really without Naru's presence near her. And when Naru was near Hinata she would usually argue with him so he never actually spoke to the Hyuga.

Meanwhile Naru was wondering the same thing as Sasuke. Usually she would have snared in his face and called him a teme. Then he would glare at her and call her dobe. She would snap something back and then he would do the same. And they would continue like that until the teacher showed up and separated them. But today she was sarcastic of all things and she was smiling the whole time. She wasn't snaring but smiling a polite smile. And the most interesting thing was that she found being sarcastically polite to be more rude than her usual attitude.

She sat down between her two friends and stared at the table while in deep thought. She was trying to figure out the reason behind her change in behavior. She was so occupied with her thoughts she didn't notice Hinata trying to get her attention. Until the shy Hyuga waved a hand in front of her face that is. Her eyes snapped towards the dark haired girl making the girl retreat her hand. The shy girl started poking her fingers together while ducking her head into the collar of her coat.

"Sup Hina-chan?" she asked while smiling warmly at the girl.

For some reason Hinata started blushing while ducking deeper into her collar.

"Um Naru-chan I-I just wanted to, to s-s-s-say that it was very c-c-cool wh-what you d-did to Sa-Sasuke." stuttered the shy girl.

"Thanks Hina and wow you are improving. You didn't stutter as much." said the blonde to making the Hyuga girl blush even more, but this time she raised her head a bit.

Naru smiled approvingly at that.

"That was indeed impressive Naru." said Shino making the girl turn from the shy girl to look at the Aburame.

"Thanks Shino!" she smiled happily at him.

"I didn't know you even knew how to be sarcastic." he said with a straight face making Naru's eyebrow twitch.

"In truth I didn't think you even knew what sarcastic even meant." said Shino his voice flat.

"I am going to murder you." she said angrily while shaking her fist in a threatening manner at the boy.

So maybe she wasn't that different today.

"Ano Naru-chan, wh-where d-did you find that h-hat?" asked Hinata getting the blonde's attention her anger easily forgotten.

"Oh this?" she asked while putting one hand on the bill of the hat.

"I found it in front of my apartment. Why? You like it?" asked Naru.

"Y-yes. It suits y-you." answered the heiress.

Naru was about to say something to the Hyuga girl when something that sounded like a stampede sounded through the classroom. Naruto slumped against the chair throwing her head back to look at the ceiling.

"Here we go again. Every morning it is the same thing." she said to her two friends.

"They always get here at the same time." mumbled Shino.

"Maybe s-s-someone should te-tell them that s-so they s-stop?" suggested the purple haired girl.

"Nah. They would still continue doing it, after they chew the pure fuck out that is." said Naru as she snapped her head forward so she was looking at the door.

Soon enough two girls came barging through the door. Both girls tried to go through the door at the same time. They got stuck in the frame. They both put their foot on the classroom floor at the same time.

"I was first Ino-pig!" yelled the pink one.

"No way in Hell Forehead. My foot was half an inch in front of yours." yelled the bleached blonde.

"Ladies and gentlemen, Pig and Bubblegum." said Naru to her two friends while motioning with her hand towards the two bickering girls.

Shino smiled a little while Hinata giggled at the introductions while Naru herself smirked. The two continued to bicker and Naru was considering going over there and cutting their heads off. Then she realized what she wished to do and occupied herself with thinking about where could have that thought come from tuning the bickering fangirls out completely. Her train off thought was stopped when the teacher came to the classroom.

"Okay knock it off you two." said Iruka as he stood behind the two bickering girls.

"Since Ino went in first yesterday today Sakura goes in first." said the teacher.

Sakura put her nose high in the air in triumph making Ino growl at her. Sakura walked in the classroom looking all smug while Ino went behind her. The blonde girl had her hands crossed under her none existing chest while trying to glare a hole in the back of Sakura's skull. Iruka walked in behind them to see all the other students go to their seats too. Ino sulked in the first row while Sakura sat down next to Sasuke looking smug. Sasuke just rolled his eyes. Sometimes he wished he was gay so the damn fangirls would leave him alone. Naru snickered when she saw Sakura sit down next to Sasuke.

"Good luck dealing with that teme." she said so only her two friends could hear.

Iruka started reading out loud the list of names to see who showed up and who didn't.

"Naru Uzumaki." called out Iruka.

"Here!" she yelled from her spot in the back of the class.

"Oh Naru nice of you to join us on time for once." said Iruka before he continued.

"He is acting as if I am late all the time." grumbled Naru.

"You have been late all the time for the past five weeks Naru." said Shino.

"Please that hardly counts as all the time." said Naru while waving a hand at his words.

"Naru school started six weeks ago." answered Shino.

"See you are just proving my point." said Naru making Shino look at her in disbelieve.

"Besides it is only our first year he is taking it way too seriously." said Naru.

Shino rolled his eyes at her, not like she could see anyway, and then he turned towards Iruka. This wasn't supposed to be Naru's first year. It was supposed to be her second. The reason why she got held back was because the old man thought it would be better if she matured a bit more over the year. When she protested he gave her a choice. Either she will be the youngest or will wait one year and be the oldest. You can guess only once which one she chose.

"Today's lesson we will be learning a bit about chakra." Iruka's voice broke through her thoughts.

"Finally something interesting." said Naru.

Up until now it was only history of this and that. That person killed this person. This person made this jutsu. This person made this and then this person blew it up. This person took a shit in this bush which is why this clan worships it. That is what the first six weeks sounded to Naru. Don't get her wrong she liked history to an extent. But they were teaching them about things they mostly already knew. I mean seriously who didn't know who started building Konoha? Hm probably the second Kazekage. And did it really matter who made which jutsu? You would just use it to save your ass in battle. You definitely wouldn't be like 'Hmm, I shall use that one jutsu that one important ninja made' that would be just ridiculous.

"First we will talk about who discovered chakra, when it was discovered and how." said Iruka making Naru slam her head on the desk which in turn made Law chuckle.

"It is believed that long ago our ancestors were meditating when they felt this energy coursing through their bodies." explained Iruka which actually caught Naru's attention.

"They tried to control this power but they had no control over it so many got chakra burns and in some worse cases their nerves were burnt disabling them. Slowly they realized they needed to go from the smaller things and slowly work their way up. They needed to pick up a rock and then slowly work their way towards lifting the boulder. Someone tried to stick a leaf to his palm while it was facing down. After few failed attempts they succeeded. This was the start of the chakra control exercises that we practice even today." said Iruka.

The whole class was paying him close attention including Naru and a certain surgeon. This was the stuff Naru cared about. Interesting facts. Not who married who and why. Law was just interested in this power. He could sense some type of power coming from the blonde girl that had a slight feeling to it like Haki, but not quite. This one felt more 'alive'.

"At first people used chakra for simple stuff. Like hardening their skin, straightening their punches, make themselves run faster and such similar things. This brings us to the creation of the first jutsu, which in turn lead to the usage of handsigns." said Iruka.

"Now the first jutsu was created by Bla he who was the son of Blab and Bla-Bla. Blab and Bla-Bla were at first bla, bla, bla…" and that is what both Naru and Law heard, a bunch of facts that they didn't even bother to listen to.

Naru took her notepad out and tried to decide what to do.

'_Let's see, I can either draw something or I can try to do some origami. What to choose?' _thought Naru.

"They were bla and bla descendants of bla, bla, bla, bla…." Iruka's voice broke through Naru's thoughts making her eyebrow twitch.

'_Origami cranes it is.' _thought Naru bitterly as she started to fold the first one.

'_Maybe if I make a thousand of these Kami will feel sorry for me and grant me one wish. Which will be for this torture to stop.' _thought Naru with a small evil smile as the plan formed in her head.

When the bell rang for lunch Naru was sleeping in her chair. She had her legs on the table which was stacked with many paper cranes, thirty four to be exact, her head was thrown over the back of the chair while she snored lightly. Her right hand was over her stomach while her left hand was hanging next to her with crane number thirty five in her palm. Hinata called her name trying to wake her up. It didn't work. Shino sighed as he stood up. He took on of the crumbled papers Naru had on her table from her failed attempts. He dropped the paper in her mouth making breathing impossible for the poor girl. Naru's eyes snapped open and she coughed out the paper ball.

"What the fuck Shino?!" she yelled at her friend as she grabbed her own throat in a somewhat protective manner.

"It is time for launch." he said calmly.

"So you decided to suffocate me!? Can't you wake people up like a normal person would?" asked Naru.

"I could but I won't. Now come on we are wasting time." said the Aburame as he walked away.

"Sadistic bastard." muttered Naru angrily under her breath so only Hinata heard her.

"In h-his defense y-you did make h-him th-that way N-Naru-chan." said Hinata timidly.

"That is because I never thought it would come back to bite me in the ass." said Naru bitterly.

"I guess I was wrong." she said as she and Hinata started walking after the only male in the group.

"Maybe instead of wishing for the school to burn to the ground I should wish for him to drop dead?" wondered Naru out loud while putting her index finger on her chin making Hinata sweatdropp at her.

"You can't be seriously considering it?" asked Hinata.

"Offcourse not." said Naru smiling warmly at the shy girl making the girl smile back.

"Where is the fun in him just dropping dead when I can do it myself and make him suffer?" asked Naru still smiling as she walked towards the three they usually ate under, Shino was already there.

She didn't see Hinata stop walking to look at her friend with wide eyes. When the small girl came back to her senses she just shook her head at both of their behavior. Before Naru befriended Shino the boy kept to himself since he was a kid. But on the second day of school Naru dragged both of them with her under, what she called her tree, for launch. Her reason, both of them needed to loosen up and start talking to other people not hide in the corner of the classroom which is what Hinata really was doing that day. Soon Naru found out that Shino liked pranking about as much as she did, and also had a small sadistic side. He just never had the guts to do it on his own. And just like that the two went around the village pranking people. Most of it was still only Naru, but still. Now while Naru got Shino to what she likes to call 'The Dark Side' pretty quickly she was having a bit of trouble with Hinata.

While Shino was a bit socially awkward he was not shy. All he needed was a little push and he did the rest himself. But Hinata was just shy not socially awkward. Naru needed to build the girl's confidence and then give her that small push towards 'The Dark Side'. And in the span of only six weeks of knowing the girl that was impossible. She was getting there but slowly. And the fact that her own father would actually make an effort to destroy what little progress Naru did with the girl did NOT help. Sometimes she just wanted to go over there and castrate the man, but no. When she told that to Hinata the girl said a firm no and made her promise she will not her Hinata's father in any way. It was the first time Hinata demanded something from anyone and also the first time Hinata didn't stutter, at all. The purple haired girl was just too good for her own clan.

"You two finally got here." stated Shino as he took out his bento box.

"Oh shut it asshole." snapped Naru at him.

"You are being a bit snappy today. What is wrong?" asked Shino.

"Nothing is wrong. Why should anything be wrong?" said Naru while sitting down.

"You are being less snappy than usual." stated Shino.

"So?" asked Naru as Hinata sat next to her.

"Well I kind of figured something is wrong when you aren't your usual self." said Shino.

"So you are worried about me because I am not as mean as I usually am?" asked Naru her eyebrow twitching slightly.

"Yes." answered Shino.

"Yeah, I am going to deny everything." said Naru as she dug in her own bento box.

"Okay you want prof. First of all you weren't late this morning." said Shino.

"I remembered to put my alarm to wake me up earlier than usual last night." said Naru back.

"This morning you didn't try to bit off Sasuke's face. Instead you were sarcastic while smiling all the while." stated Shino.

"And I found out it is even ruder and that I like it that way. I am going to continue with the sarcasm by the way." defended Naru.

"And finally, when I dropped the paper ball in your mouth to wake you up you didn't try to shove it down my throat as a way of get vengeance." said Shino while giving Naru a look that said 'explain that one if you can'.

"First of all that would be gross and second of all I still called you a bastard." said Naru as she took a big bite out of a bento.

"All t-true, but what S-S-Shino is t-trying t-to say is t-that you aren't a-acting l-like yourself a-and i-it is worrying us." said Hinata shyly.

"Guys I promise, nothing is wrong. I just felt like it or didn't feel like it. If something is wrong I will tell you." promised Naru.

"And besides do I really look like the type who holds everything to herself?" asked Naru.

"No." said Shino with a sigh.

"You would probably write your problem on the Hokage Monument." said Shino.

"Now that is an idea." said Naru making her two friends sweatdropp at her.

"Naru-chan y-you aren't r-really going to d-do that, a-a-are you?" asked Hinata.

"I am considering it." answered Naru.

"Don't." said Hinata a scary look on her face making both Shino and Naru lean away from her in fear.

"I-I-I w-w-won't." said Naru in fear.

"I a-am g-g-glad." said Hinata back to her usual self.

Naru and Shino stared at her for a moment. They slowly scooted away a bit at which Hinata laughed a bit awkwardly.

"Let's put inner demons aside for a bit." said Naru.

Hinata laughed awkwardly again while scratching the back of her head, Sakura sneezed and a certain fox cracked an eye open at her words.

"Do you guys remember when Iruka told us about all the things a ninja can specialize in?" asked Naru getting two nods in return.

"Well, have you two been thinking about which one you would specialize in?" she asked.

"You mean besides the clan techniques?" asked Shino making the girl nod.

"I like tracking and stealth, maybe interrogation." answered Shino with a shrug.

Naru looked at Hinata in question.

"W-well, I-I like Taijutsu and Genjutsu s-seems p-pretty interesting." answered the purple haired girl.

"W-what about y-y-you Naru-chan?" asked the girl shyly.

"I don't know. I mean they all seem interesting." said Naru while tapping her chin with her chopsticks.

"Medical ninjutsu seems pretty useful, but I don't plan on healing those who have all the fun just so they can go out and have more fun. I want to fight too. Oh and seals are cool too." said Naru.

"You can try to be like Tsunade-sama." said Shino making Naru look at him in question.

"Who?" she asked as a few question marks started floating above her head.

"Naru we were learning about her yesterday." said Shino.

Naru still stared at him in question making the boy sigh.

"Senju Tsunade also known as The Slug princess of Konoha is considered to be the most powerful kunoichi alive. She was a student of the current Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi, along with her two teammates Orochimaru and Jiraiya of the Sannin. She is also considered to be the greatest medical-nin ever." said Shino in his teacher mode.

"Oh, is that the melon lady?" asked Naru in recognition.

"What?" asked Shino with a raised eyebrow.

"You know the woman with two melons instead of boobs. We have a picture in our textbooks." said Naru as she put her hands in front of her chest to try and show how big the woman's breasts are.

"That is what you remember." said Shino as he looked at her as if she grew another head.

"And her teammates you talked about are the weird snake guy and the perverted toad guy." said Naru happily.

"I give up!" yelled Shino.

"She just cannot be helped." he said while turning away from Naru making the blonde laugh.

"S-Shino-kun don't give u-up yet. She at, at least k-knows who you a-are talking about." said Hinata trying to cheer up her friend.

"So the melon lady is a medic." said Naru in thought.

"Nah from what I gathered Medical ninjutsu requires too much chakra control which I don't have by the way." said Naru as she finished her bento.

"Now come on you two. I don't want to experience the Big-head no juts…..again." she said as she stood up and walked to class.

Her two friends exchanged looks before shrugging and following the blonde girl to class.

* * *

**After school, Naru's apartment**

Naru walked up the stairs to her apartment all the while grumbling about boring lessons.

"Damn it Iruka-sensei, can't he say something interesting for once." grumbled Naru as she fished the keys from her pocket and opened the door.

She walked in kicked her shoes off without even glancing at the sword that was sitting against the wall next to the door. This made Law want to throw something at the girl while saying 'I am here idiot! Pick me up!' But unfortunately he couldn't.

"And what does he mean when he says I am uneducated. I would be if he actually thought something interesting." grumbled Naru as she walked to her room.

"Gah and then Kiba just had to start a fight with me." she grumbled as she opened her closet.

"I don't feel like _working _today." she mumbled.

"But I have to. So what should I do today? Maybe gambling? Nah I don't feel like paying attention to the cards. Pickpocketing? Too much risks for today. Or I could visit Mother and Nee-chans. But I don't feel like playing." she said with a sigh as she looked at her closet.

"What do you think Bepo?" she asked making Law's eyes widen.

Naru turned towards her bed and looked at a stuffed polar bear. She walked to the bed and picked up the toy.

"_You don't have to work today Naru. Stay here and sleep." _she said in a different voice while moving the toy's head slightly.

"But I have to Bepo. How else am I going to pay rent?" she asked the toy making Law raise an eyebrow at the antics.

"_You have enough money for that. Stay and sleeeep." _said Naru for the toy.

"Oh damn it, it is really hard to argue with you Bepo, ya know." she said as she mock glared at the toy.

"Ah I don't have to decide for another four hours so…." she said while gently throwing the toy on the bed.

She walked to the kitchen and took out another cup of instant ramen before she took a pot and heated up some water. When the water was hot enough she poured it over the noodles, took a pair of chopsticks and walked to the living room while eating her noodles. When she was in the hall her eyes fell on the sword and she stopped. She stared at the sword for a moment while chewing her noodles. She walked towards the sword and gently picked it up.

"_About time you picked me up." _she heard someone say making her jump in surprise and spill her ramen all over herself.

She heard some chuckling.

"Where are you? WHO are you?" she asked while looking around.

"_In that order, I am in the sword and my name is Trafalgar Law, but I guess you can call me Law." _said the person making Naru's eyes snap towards the long sword she had in her hand.

"How the fuck did you get in the sword?" she asked while staring at the sharp metal.

"_Long story." _he said with a sigh.

"_You have a noodle over your nose by the way." _ he told her.

Naru looked at her nose and in deed there was a noodle dangling from it making her frown. She walked back to the kitchen. Naru put the sword, no, she put Law next to the wall so he was leaning on it. The blonde girl walked towards the sink and cleaned herself from what used to be her meal. She sighed before she turned towards the sword.

"Okay let's say I believe you got stuck in a sword somehow." she said while fixing him with a gaze.

"I still want to know how exactly you got yourself in this situation." she said.

She waited a few minutes for him to answer but Law kept tight lipped.

"Are you going to tell me how you got into the sword?" she asked after she got tired of waiting.

"_No." _he answered simply.

"Why the fuck not?!" she asked/yelled.

"_Because I don't know you well enough to tell you my life story." _the raven haired surgeon.

"I am not asking for a life story. I am just asking you to explain to me how a person can get stuck in a sword of all things." she said while waving her hands at him making Law sigh.

"_Look Naru…" _he started but was cut off by the blonde girl.

"How do you know my name? I don't remember introducing myself." she said while putting her hands on her hips and glaring at the sword.

"_I heard your friends call you that." _he explained not really caring about how creepy that is.

"Wait a fucking minute! How did you hear my friends call me that when you were in my apartment the whole time?" she asked the sword.

"_When you touched me this morning it formed some kind of connection so now I can see and feel the same things you do. At first it was all a bit blurry but now it is crystal clear. You should stop using so much profanity it isn't very lady-like not to mention you are too young." _answered Law.

"Don't say I touched you, it sounds wrong." she mumbled under her breath while blushing slightly.

"_It is not my problem you have a dirty mind." _said Law chuckling when her face lit up like a Christmas tree.

"First off all I don't have a dirty mind, I have sexy imagination." said Naru with a raised finger while getting her blush under control.

"_Whatever helps you sleep at night." _said Law.

"Second of all you said you can feel everything I feel and see everything I see so that means hey wait a minute! If that is true then what about when I…" she started but Law interrupted.

"_Relax I was nice enough to cut the connection when you went to the toilet." _he said to put her at ease, he did not need his wielder thinking he was a creep.

Naru just looked at him from the corner of her eye.

"That still doesn't explain how you could sense me or whatever but I couldn't." she said with a small glare.

"_I don't know how that happened but my best guess is that you just weren't aware of the connection." _he explained with a shrug.

She stared at him for a moment before she sat down on the nearest chair that was turned towards him.

"So basically what you are saying is that we are somewhat stuck together." she said not really expecting an answer.

"_Well technically looking I am stuck with you, but I guess you can say that too." _said Law making Naru stare at him as if to say shut up.

"Anyway this means that weather you like it or not we are stuck together so we might as well get to know each other." she said with an evil smile.

Law just sighed. The next four hours will be very long.

* * *

**And done. I wanted to write more but decided that this will be a good place to end it. Anyway next chapter those to will get to know each other a bit and I will see what else I put in there. On the side note I decided that this will be a bit more of a serious fic. Also Kakashi will be a good sensei and team seven will be pretty close.**

**Chao~**


End file.
